internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
2003–04 Panonian League season
SC Miercurea Ciuc | season_champ_name= Regular-season winner | league_champs = SC Miercurea Ciuc | league_champ_name= Champions | second_place = Ferencvárosi TC | MVP = | MVP_link = | top_scorer = | top_scorer_link = | promote = | promoted_from = | relegate = | relegate_to = | playoffs = | playoffs_link = | conf1 = | conf1_link = | conf1_champ = | conf1-runner-up = | conf2 = | conf2_link = | conf2_champ = | conf2-runner-up = | playoffs_MVP = | playoffs_MVP_link= | finals = | finals_link = | finals_champ = | finals-runner-up = | finals_MVP = | finals_MVP_link = | seasonslist =Panonian League | seasonslistnames =Panonian League | prevseason_link = | prevseason_year =2002-03 | nextseason_link = | nextseason_year =2007-08 }} The 2003-2004 Panonian League Season was the second season of multinational Panonian league. As in the previous season, teams from Hungary, Romania and Croatia participated. A newcomer, HK Vojvodina from Serbia participated too. At the end of the season the playoffs were held. The top two teams in the regular season qualified for the playoffs. The season lasted from October 25, 2003 to February 10, 2004. The league was abandoned after the season, as the teams from Hungary and Romania went off to form their own new league, the MOL Liga. It would not be until 2007 that the league once again functioned. Teams * KHL Medveščak II * KHL Mladost * KHL Zagreb * Ferencvárosi TC * SC Miercurea Ciuc * HK Vojvodina Final standings 2003-2004 season Playoffs Semifinals The semifinals were held on February 7 & February 11, 2004. *SC Miercurea Ciuc got by HK Vojvodina 2-0. Both games were forfeited by HK Vojvodina. **Game 1 - SC Miercurea Ciuc - HK Vojvodina 5-0 (forfeit) **Game 2 - HK Vojvodina - SC Miercurea Ciuc 0-5 (forfeit) *Ferencvárosi TC defeated KHL Zagreb in a best of two series, winning in goal differential. **Game 1 - KHL Zagreb - Ferencvárosi TC 5-4 (1-3,3-0,1-1) **Game 2 - Ferencvárosi TC - KHL Zagreb 10-4 (4-0,2-3,4-1) Finals The finals were held on the 25th and 28 March 2004. *SC Miercurea Ciuc beat Ferencvárosi TC in a best of two series, winning in goal differential. **Game 1 - Ferencvárosi TC - SC Miercurea Ciuc 5-0 (forfeit) **Game 2 - SC Miercurea Ciuc - Ferencvárosi TC 1-5 (7-1 t.a.b. (2-0,2-1,2-0,0-0,1-0) Games *25/10/2003 Vojvodina Novi Sad - Mladost Zagreb 10-0 (4-0,3-0,3-0) *02/11/2003 Vojvodina Novi Sad - Ferencváros Budapest 6-2 (2-0,3-1,1-1) *03/11/2003 KHL Zagreb - Mladost Zagreb 8-2 (1-1,2-1,5-0) *10/11/2003 Ferencváros Budapest - Medvescak II Zagreb 15-0 (2-0,6-0,7-0) *11/11/2003 Miercurea-Ciuc - Vojvodina Novi Sad 7-1 (4-1,2-0,1-0) *15/11/2003 KHL Zagreb - Medvescak II Zagreb 16-0 *17/11/2003 Miercurea-Ciuc - Mladost Zagreb 11-1 (5-1,2-0,4-0) *17/11/2003 Medvescak II Zagreb - Ferencváros Budapest 0-6 (0-2,0-1,0-3) *22/11/2003 Vojvodina Novi Sad - KHL Zagreb 6-2 (2-1,1-1,3-0) *24/11/2003 Miercurea-Ciuc - Medvescak II Zagreb 19-1 (10-1,3-0,6-0) *24/11/2003 Ferencváros Budapest - Mladost Zagreb 20-0 (7-0,7-0,6-0) *28/11/2003 KHL Zagreb - Ferencváros Budapest 9-4 (2-2,4-0,3-2) *29/11/2003 Mladost Zagreb - Ferencváros Budapest 2-14 (0-7,0-4,2-3) *02/12/2003 Ferencváros Budapest - Miercurea-Ciuc 2-6 (0-1,1-4,1-1) *03/12/2003 Vojvodina Novi Sad - Miercurea-Ciuc 0-3 (0-0,0-1,0-2) *03/12/2003 Mladost Zagreb - KHL Zagreb 7-9 (2-6,3-1,2-2) *07/12/2003 Ferencváros Budapest - Vojvodina Novi Sad 9-3 (4-1,2-0,3-2) *15/12/2003 Miercurea-Ciuc - KHL Zagreb 5-0 by forfeit *17/12/2003 Medvescak II Zagreb - KHL Zagreb 0-14 *21/12/2003 Vojvodina Novi Sad - Medvescak II Zagreb 11-1 (3-0,5-1,3-0) *14/01/2004 Miercurea-Ciuc - Ferencváros Budapest 4-3 (2-0,2-1,0-2) *18/01/2004 Medvescak II Zagreb - Vojvodina Novi Sad 4-5 (1-3,1-1,2-1) *19/01/2004 Mladost Zagreb - Vojvodina Novi Sad 2-5 (1-1,0-2,1-2) *21/01/2004 Mladost Zagreb - Medvescak II Zagreb 3-1 (0-0,2-1,1-0) *23/01/2004 KHL Zagreb - Vojvodina Novi Sad 11-2 (3-0,4-1,4-1) *26/01/2004 Mladost Zagreb - Miercurea-Ciuc 5-13 (2-3,0-5,3-5) *27/01/2004 KHL Zagreb - Miercurea-Ciuc 5-1 (2-0,1-0,2-1) *28/01/2004 Medvescak II Zagreb - Miercurea-Ciuc 2-16 (1-5,0-5,1-6) *03/02/2004 Ferencváros Budapest - KHL Zagreb 9-1 (2-0,4-1,3-1)* (replayed due to poor ice conditions, score 4-3) *10/02/2004 Medvescak II Zagreb - Mladost Zagreb 3-3 (1-1,0-2,2-0) External links * Season 2003/04 at www.hockeyarchives.info Category:Panonian League seasons Category:2003 in ice hockey Category:2004 in ice hockey